1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for transferring a ribbon from a feed spool to a take-up spool wherein each spool is connected to a corresponding electric motor. The ribbon may be the inked ribbon of a printer, although use of the invention is not thus limited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transfer arrangement of the aforesaid type is known wherein, in order to keep the ribbon always taut along the whole of its path, a motor is energised in such manner as to provide the take-up spool with the driving torque necessary for the transporting action, while the other motor is energised in such manner as to provide the corresponding feed spool with a resisting or opposing torque. This arrangement, however, has the disadvantage that the motor of the take-up spool has to overcome not only the passive resistances due to the friction of the ribbon along its path but also the resistance provided by the other motor. This entails overdimensioning of the motor for the take-up spool and, therefore, an arrangement of this kind becomes rather bulky and costly.